


I can see them

by PlutoDecay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Other, Poetic, Poetry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: I'm lonely and constantly daydreaming of the day I find my romantic soulmate, no matter who they are. I just miss them already.
Kudos: 1





	I can see them

I can see the sun shining through their hair as they attempt to shield their eyes. The way they giggle when a bird runs by us, forgetting that birds do in fact have feet. 

I can see them running after said bird only to remember birds can also fly away. Then having the biggest pout on their face as the bird flies far away from us, becoming a speck in the sky.

I can see them looking towards me as if I can bring the bird back, only for them to run up and hug me, saying “at least you can’t fly away from me”. 

I can see them watching me smile as I try to come up with a good reply, only for the words to die on my tongue. For them to then kiss my forehead and simply dictate that we’re going to go get slushies now, simply because the sun won’t leave us alone. 

I can see them making a scene about how they have to pay for my drink, even though it's only a dollar. Then grabbing my hand and swinging it back and forth as they rave about how good the drink is.

I can see them fading off in silence as I don’t respond. Resulting in a peaceful silence walking along the path. 

I can see them watching as I study the flowers or stare at the trees with the curved branches. Seeing as I always manage to get distracted by trees. 

I can see them wondering what’s going on inside my head. Finding a bench and discreetly walking towards it.

I can see them sitting us down. Looking towards me and asking what’s wrong

I can see them concerned as I sigh and put my drink down. Looking at them with one of those weird sad grins you can do.

I can see them worry as I start talking. “You said I can’t fly away. But I can run, I don’t want to run. I’m scared I’ll scare myself into doing so” 

I can see them smile as they put their hand on my cheek “I’ll always be here, scared or not. And if you do scare yourself into running, I’ll help you find your way back”

I can’t see them after I close my eyes because it’s all a dream. Simply something I want, but can’t achieve. In my head, they’re just a figure, representing a person I’m yet to find. 

I can see that I’ll find them one day. And maybe the story will be the opposite way around, with me running after the bird and calming their nerves.

I can see them, they’ll have long flowing hair, or fluffy short hair, or no hair. I don’t really care.

I just want to be able to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this was. I'm just lonely I guess. I want someone who puts me as their first who can make me feel like not only my four friends care for the true me.


End file.
